


Coffee beans

by Aly_Max



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Autism, F/F, F/M, Trans Character, Trans Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_Max/pseuds/Aly_Max
Summary: Artemis Al Ghul was the hidden child. Sure her mother would take her to Gotham to see her brother. And she got to get on the hero scene when she became Poison Ivy's sidekick(along with her friends Solaris(Ace) and Jake(Stray)) but her brother was the one saved by their father. She'd tried to run to him but her grandfather always dragged her back. And now her grandfathers found about her visits to Gotham with her mother and has told her she wont be going back. Her mother will go through trial and she wont see her again. Artemis snaps.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Nyssa al Ghul/Original Female Character(s), Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Coffee beans

Artemis stared in shock at the closed door of her small room

_What._

Her and her mother had been caught going to Gotham a hour ago. Now she had jist heard their punishment. She would never see her family again. The only person of her blood that she would ever she was her grandfather.

Her grandfather

**HER GRANDFATHER!**

The one who caused this whole thing!

No.

She would destroy him. She would see his brains against the wall and would rebuild his empire in her image. His reign was over. She felt her eyes begin to glow green. It stung a bit but it filled her with a sense of power. She pushed open her door and gave a signal to her guards. Most of the assassins worked for her and her mother anyways. Her guards followed her. She could feel the plants calling to her and pulled out a packet of seeds just in case. 

She burst into the front hall and immediately all attention was on her. Her grandfather stood from his throne and her mother raised her head from where she was kneeling. "Artemis what?" Her mother choked out. Her grandfather stepped forward " Armani what is the reason for this. ". Artemis' fury flared at the use of her dead name. "The meaning! The meaning Ra's Al Ghul is that your reign is over." She crowed. She threw down her packet of seeds and immediately tendrils of plants spread everywhere in a shield. The vines carried her Aunt Nyssa and her mother to her side. Artemis drew her katanas. She reveled in the shocked expression on her grandfather's face. 

She gave a signal and suddenly Ra's was standing against nearly every person in the hall. "WHAT!" He roared " YOUVE ALL BETRAYED ME!? ". Artemis grinned "Thats what you get when you build a empire out of assassins." She snarled. Ra's eyes began to glow green. She distantly felt the connection on either side of her that meant that her mother and aunts eyes had also begun to glow. Artemis' head lifted and tilted slightly as she felt running on her plants. And suddenly her friends were next to her. Solaris and Jake had come to help her. 'i wonder if Damian can feel whats happening. 'she thought. 'I wonder if his and Jason's eyes are glowing too.'. She glared at her grandfather 

**"GOODBYE."**

And then it was over. A large vines had rocketed straight through her grandfather's head. No one would be reviving him. She immediately turned to her friends and family. 

"Its time for a new order."


End file.
